


Pizza Delivery!

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to deliver pizza to the devil hunter and maybe teach him a lesson he soon won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Delivery!

"Hey you, hey you, this won't hurt a bit. This won't hurt a bit, this won't hurt a bit," you sang, your eyes scanning the road while driving. It was only a few minutes ago that you received a phone call from your boss to deliver another pizza. Your boss rarely called you about the deliveries. But when he did it was towards the end of your shift, which was usually the important delivery to a faithful costumers. You were always grateful for those calls because they allowed you to prepare yourself. After all, the last delivery was always from the same customer, the one and only Dante.

"Says who? Says who? Anesthetize this bitch! Anesthetize this bitch, anesthetize! Just let me be. Between you and them things," you hummed, stopping at a red light and tapping your fingers against the wheel as you waited.

Now, many wonder why you're working as a delivery girl. It's pretty simple because it was the only job that you could get that didn't required a college degree. Plus it was easy to do and with flexible hours.

However, you almost didn't want the job because of the things you heard about the past delivery workers. It seemed that whenever they deliver pizza to Dante, there was always a problem. Either he doesn't pay, doesn't have enough money, their car gets destroyed, they get killed, they mysteriously disappear, or some other crazy problem. Even with hearing all of that, you weren't sure whether to believe it but at the time you were desperate for a job and you had to take that chance.

You looked at the traffic light, noticing it turned green and you signal to turned right. You continue to sing along to the last bits of the song.

"Because the music do. And then it is reaching. Inside you forever preaching. Fuck you too. Your scream's a whisper. Hang on you. Twisted transistor."

The music finished and it went back to playing another song. You also stopped singing and reached the pizza parlor to pick up the seven boxes of pizza to deliver to Dante. You leaned over and paused the music and got out the car, picking up the boxes in the kitchen. There's a note taped to the top of the boxes saying Dante and the cost of his order.

You had to make several trips back and forth to place all the boxes in the car's thermo container. _'I wonder if he's got the money to pay for them this time,'_ you thought, placing the last box on the passenger's side because there was no more room in the container. You returned to the parlor, leaving a note of your own to let your boss know that you're making your last delivery and heading home after that.

You have a pretty awesome boss. He understands how Dante can be so he doesn't blame you if Dante doesn't paid for pizza. If it's one of those miracle days where Dante does have the money to pay for the pizza, then your boss knows you're honest. Instead of heading back to work to put the money away and end your shift, you go home. You and your boss arrange it in a way in which you call him to let him know you're done and headed home. You hold onto the money until the next morning you go into work. Your boss lost plenty of employees and knew it was time to take certain precautions to keep them safe. That's why he doesn't like it that you're out at night when the sickos are roaming about. So the less time you're out, driving around the better.

You got back in the drivers seat, unpausing the music and headed off to where he lives. You know where to go, having to memorize all the directions to get to his place. It was easier that way, after realizing that you were practically delivering pizza to him everyday.

You entered the dark streets, which were sometimes filled with the homeless, drug dealers, prostitutes or some other creepy people around this district. If you were lucky or unlucky, depending on how you saw it, streets would be empty of life.

You made it safely to his building. _'Thank goodness,'_ you thought, sighing and parking the car. You turned the engine off, staring blankly at the glowing neon sign above the door.

"At least he's home," you mumbled, remembering the last time he wasn't home. 

Last thing anyone wants to see is a man covered in blood, sweat, brain matter and some other unidentified liquid. Especially looking like that when they appeared behind you as you go to enter the car and leave. _'Gah, that was scary as hell'_ you thought, shivering, _'And that was my first day on the job.'_

It certainly took you a long time to get over it and not twitch in fright in every time he moved or talked. But now you've gotten comfortable with him with his easy going personality and his charming perverted, bad ass attitude.

You shook your head, grabbing your keys and getting out of the car, of course not forgetting that pizza box on your passenger seat. With a grunt, you picked up the boxes and carried them to the door, kicking it.

"Open the door!" you shouted, trying to get his attention, "Pizza Delivery."

You shifting, trying to keep a good hold on the boxes. You heard some shuffling around and then a loud band and another bang. _'What the hell is that? Doesn't sound like a door...maybe a window?'_ you wondered. _'Ah whatever.'_

You got annoyed, straining your arms to hold on longer.

"I can't open the door myself. I have too many pizza boxes to hold onto," you said, kicking the door again. "I'm losing my grip!"

Not a minute later did the door slammed open with a grinning Dante looking dishevel. 

"You need some help?" he asked, lifting the boxes with ease. You ignore his appearance and his attempt to woo you off your feel.

"What gave that away?" you questioned, sarcasm dripping in your voice.

He shrugged, taking the boxes to his desk. You followed, closing the door.

"Why don't you ever get the pizzas yourself?" you asked, crossing your arms. _'It would save me the trouble and I'll know I'll get to live another day without worrying so much,'_ you thought, titling your head.

He sat down on his seat, dragging a box and grabbing a slice of pizza. "I watch out for you."

"What do you mean by that," you said, getting curious.

"While you're doing your job I'm doing mine too," he said, gulping down the pizza and smearing it around his mouth. You made a face at his eating etiquette. 

"Haven't you ever wonder why you've lasted this long without any problems? It's not luck, that's for sure," he said, finishing two pizzas in record time. "A babe like you is worth the effort in protecting and delivering my pizzas."

You blushed, a thought popping up.

"That sounds like something out of your fantasies..." you mumbled. "Oh, dear...I'm a walking dream for you aren't I?"

He grinned, leaning forward. "Now that you mention it. Hell yeah."

You coughed, pretending to pluck lint off your clothes. "Anyway, it's a good thing I have you as my knight and shining...hm, red coat."

He grabbed his beer, taking a sip. "Don't I deserve a reward?"

You paused, thinking. "I guess you're right. It's unfair that for all your hard work you don't get anything in return."

You leaned closer, planting your hands on his desk. There was only a few inches between the both of your faces.

"What do you have in mind?" he inquired, his eyes glinting and his warm breath caressing your lips.

"Hmm..." you pondered before leaning much closer and teasingly licked a small amount of tomato sauce from the pizza on the corner of his mouth.

"Tasty," you whispered, leaning back quickly.

"How about I paid for two pizzas and give you a discount for the next time you order," you stated, dodging his arms.

"That's evil," he sighed, shifting in his seat. "Someday you won't be able to resist my charm."

"Maybe. Maybe not," you said, seating down on his sofa.

You cracked your neck and turn to stare at him.

"You still need to give me the money for the rest of the pizzas," you stated, licking your lips. "And none of that 'I own you' or whatever crap. You reached your limit with those."

He frowned, munching on his pizza.

"How about the other way around?" he said, eyeing you. 

"What?" you questioned, staring at him in belief. "Me own you? How is that owning someone when I'm the one that still pays for the other person who's suppose to pay it for themselves?"

You rubbed your head in annoyance. "Don't make this difficult."

He smile, dropping his half finished pizza back in the box. He got up and stalked to your small form on the sofa and invaded your personal space.

"Come on," he purred, sitting down and pulling you onto his lap. "Is there anything I can do for you that will change your mind?"

You crossed your arms and paused, taking the time to think.

"Hmm...well there's several options you can take," you said, wiggling around to become more comfortable. "You can start picking up the pizza yourself, pay for it, and get discounts, or all of the above."

"That's not what I had in mind," he said, resting his chin on your shoulder.

"Really," you huffed. "Do tell me what you have in mind then."

He smirked, keeping one arm wrapped around you and the other slipping under your shirt.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"....if your going to go there than fine," you stated, keeping his hand from going any further. "But...we'll have to settle this first. How about you be my...hm, prisoner? Better yet, be my slave."

"Kinky," he said, interested. "So I be your slave for what...a week? And in doing so I get free pizzas and drinks?"

"I see what you did there," you said, laughing. "No, drinks, just the pizzas. That's pretty much it. Unless there's nothing else you want?"

 _'Hopefully he won't ask what exactly I have in mind for him as a slave,'_ you thought, inwardly smirking.

"Hm...not really as long as this," he said, squeezing your breast. "Is included in my servitude to you."

"Ah, of course," you replied, smirking. "You think I wouldn't take advantage of that? Ha! I know you would, so there's no need for me to be a good girl about this."

"I'm so going to enjoy this," he said, laying down on the sofa with you on top of him.

"Is it a deal?" you asked, staring at him.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's seal this deal with a kiss," you chirped, swooping down to kiss him.

All the while, you were thinking of all the things you'll make him do that would have sent him running if you told him what exactly his servitude entailed to.

 _'Ah, I can't wait to tell him,'_ you thought, _'It's not all about getting busy. No matter how fun that part will be, he still owns me money. So...to make up for that I can't wait to see his face when I tell him to get my "womanly products" from the store.'_


End file.
